Return To Form
by Coconut1214
Summary: Michelle returns from Vegas to find Sasha in her home with an unknown guest.


**Return to Form**

A/N: Missing scenes from last week episode.

Summary: Michelle returns from Vegas to find Sasha in her home with an unknown guest.

* * *

Her heart beat sped up as the space closed between them, she licked her lips so they weren't as dry as they felt. She leaned forward, he leaned forward. Then she heard the door open and her head whipped around.

Her heart nearly jumped in her throat as she saw who it was. Everything else was forgotten as she turned, ran and threw her arms around her. She buried her head into her shoulder as the tears she'd been holding in all summer started falling.

Michelle had to take a breath before walking to her door. She was still apprehensive about this. She still wasn't sure if this was the right thing do to. She just knew that being that idiot's assistant was not what she wanted to do. She took her keys out and opened the door.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, a sight she was definitely not prepared to see. She dropped her bag and stared at the two teenagers as they stared at her like raccoons caught by the light. Then before she could even find her voice Sasha pounced on her and was crying. She hesitated but only for a moment as she placed her arms around the younger girl and held her. "Hey kid" she said not being able to hide her smile.

"I'm so glad you're back" she said as she sniffed back her tears.

"Yeah, me too" she replied trying to hold back her own tears. Michelle looked at the guy that Sasha was almost or already kissing standing awkwardly in her house. She didn't know what was going here. She motioned for him to leave.

"Can I crash here tonight?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, why not" she replied still trying to comprehend everything.

Sasha finally pulled away and stuck her hands in her black hoodie.

"Have you come here to stalk and torment with me text messages?" she asked with a playful smile staring down at her attire. Sasha's brows furrowed as she just stared at her. Michelle just smiled. "You really need to start watching more television. It helps you learn things, like there's a king beyond the wall and how to accuse everyone you know of killing Alison DiLaurentis." Sasha just continued to stare at her like she was an alien. So she sighed. "So who was Captain Sparrow?" she asked looking over to the spot where Sasha's male friend had been standing. Sasha was dressed like the thief and he was dressed like a pirate. Is that really what kids were into these days? What happened to just making out in the back of cars? She wondered to herself.

"A guy" Sasha replied.

Michelle smiled at her. "I know you may think the eye liner would confuse me, but I lived in Vegas. My friend Deb U Tant. Get it?" she asked her with a small laugh and Sasha just looked at her and nodded. "He knew how to put on makeup better than I ever could. So I made sure he always did my mind before a night on the town." She knew she rambling and that wasn't her point. "So who is he?" She asked and Sasha averted her eyes. "Name?"

"Roman" Sasha supplied.

"Roman" Michelle repeated. "Why didn't he dress as a Gladiator then?" she asked and Sasha's brows furrowed. "Boyfriend?"

"No…yes…I don't know" Sasha replied turned around and started pacing.

"What were you and you don't know doing in my house?" she asked. Then it hit her. "And please tell me it was before and not after"

"Before and not after what?" she asked with confusion crossing her features. Her eyes widened in sudden understanding of what Michelle meant. "No" she said appalled that Michelle would ask her that or think about that.

"No, what?" Michelle asked inquiring. "There are very few reasons for two teenagers to be in an empty house without supervision. And I know I was that teenager"

"We weren't doing anything" Sasha replied.

"That didn't look like not doing anything"

Sasha stared at the older woman and a smile spread across her features because she saw that she was just as uncomfortable as she was making her feel. "Well we just finished taking a bath…"

Now it was Michelle turn to have wide eyes and she nearly choked on her own spit.

"I'm joking. But it was worth it to see the look on your face. We weren't doing anything…we haven't…I haven't…" Sasha said in a whisper hesitant to say more. People expected things from her. They expected her to know more, have more experience. She didn't.

"Good" Michelle replied relieved. But now what did she do. They were here alone; she obviously called him over for a reason. She didn't know what to say now. She wasn't her mother. Was it her place to say anything? They were now standing around in uncomfortable silence.

"Why are you back?" Sasha asked to break the silence and change the subject to anything else but where she figured it might go. She shivered at the thought of hearing about Michelle's sex life.

Michelle sucked in her breath. That was the million dollar question. What was she doing back here? "I don't know" she answered honestly. "I guess I had no where else to go" Sasha nodded her head in understanding. "Joffrey!" She exclaimed loudly remembering where Sasha spent her summer. "How was it at the Joffrey?"

"It was alright" she replied keeping her eyes looking front. She was still a little uncomfortable with their previous conversation topic.

"Did you cut a bitch?" Michelle asked, remembering her own experience with the Company. And it got Sasha to look at her. "It's a rough environment, lots of drama and backstabbing, no one comes out unscathed."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. Fire cannot kill a dragon" she replied with a small smile.

"That is true" Michelle said smiling, she did watch some tv. She wasn't worried about that part. Sasha had a tough outer shell, much like she did. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out.

"I missed you" Sasha said as they both had gotten lost in their thoughts.

"I missed you too, all of you" Michelle replied, she didn't even realize how much until she saw Sasha again. She went back to Vegas because she figured that was the only place that would have her. But when she got there she found that she didn't fit in there anymore either. Hubbell told her she'd fall in love with this place. Maybe he was right. Sasha yawned loudly and that made her realize how tired she was. "You can take the bed; I'll sleep on the couch"

"No, it's your bed. I can sleep on the couch. I've been sleeping in the broom closet" she whispered the last part.

"What?" Michelle asked to clarify what she heard.

"I said it's your house"

Michelle eyed the teenager; she could've sworn she said she'd been sleeping in a broom closet. But that made no sense. So she chalked it up to being tired from traveling. She helped her clean off the couch and found an extra blanket and pillow for her. Then she went into the bathroom to take a shower and change into her pajamas. "Okay, your…" she started saying when she saw that Sasha was already curled up in the blanket asleep. She smiled and took a breath. This was not what she was expecting when she came back, but she felt more at home here in this past hour then she ever did anywhere else.

When she breathed in her eyes shot open, something was sizzling in a pan and it smelled amazing. Was she still dreaming, what was that delicious scent? She threw the blanket off and got off her bed and saw Sasha standing over her stove. It took her a moment to remember that Sasha slept over.

She turned around when she heard her get up. Then turned her attention back to the stove. She picked up the pan and let them slide onto the plate and brought it to the table.

"You can cook? Michelle asked incredulously as her body and mind made a bee line to the table to the food. She sat down and stared at the plate in front of her. "What is it?"

"Breakfast Empanadas" Sasha replied sitting down across from her and placing one her own plate.

Michelle picked up her fork and knife and cut into it and put it in her mouth. She was in heaven. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted" she all but moaned. "Where did you learn to cook?" she asked with her mouth full.

Sasha exhaled. "I was home by myself a lot, I was bored and hungry. And it's not really that hard you follow directions and you have food"

"No, it's hard. I would not be able to make this" Michelle replied shoveling more food in her mouth.

"That's because you have the attention span of a fish" Sasha said with a smile and sticking the fork in her mouth. Michelle nodded her head in agreement. She should have defended herself but she was right.

"Michelle!" Fanny yelled as she burst through the door. She stopped suddenly and stared wide eyed at them. "Sasha?" she asked confused to see the girl sitting at the table. "What are you doing here? When did you get back? The girls said you were still in New York" Fanny asked then looked around the house and saw blanket and pillow on the couch. "Did you stay here?"

Michelle just stared at her trying to remember all the questions Fanny asked. It was too early in the morning for questions. Then she got the second to last question and she looked at Sasha who was avoiding eye contact with them. "You know it was the strangest coincidence, I got off my plane and saw her waiting for a taxi, and our planes must've landed at the same time. So I figured we'd share"

"Why didn't you take her home then?" Fanny asked suspiciously.

"Why didn't I take her home?" Michelle repeated trying to think of something. She didn't really think this through before she answered because that's what she always did.

"My parents are out of town, I didn't want to go home an empty house" Sasha added holding eye contact now.

Michelle nodded in Sasha's direction. "Yeah, empty houses are creepy"

"Okay" Fanny replied still not quite believing them. "Well, then it's good that you're here I can always use another pair of hands"

"Hands?" Michelle asked skeptically. "Hands for what?"

"To clean the studio of course" Fanny said like they should've known that already. "We have class on Monday"

"We do?" Sasha asked confused. Boo and them said Fanny closed the studio and they thought it was for good.

"Of course we do" Fanny answered and clapped her hands together. "Now hurry up and finish your empanadas and get dressed we have a lot of work to do. We have a canoe that needs moving" Fanny said walking towards the door. "Maybe I can store it in Truly's tiny kitchen" she said speaking to herself.

"A canoe?" Michelle and Sasha whispered to each other in confusion. "Tiny kitchen?"

After they cleaned up, Michelle turned to Sasha. "Why does Fanny think you were still in New York?"

"Because that's what I told the girls to tell her" Sasha replied.

"Why?" Michelle asked and Sasha just shrugged her shoulders. "When did the Joffrey's program end?"

Sasha stared at floor. "July 27th"

"That was two weeks ago!" Michelle replied looking at her. "If Fanny thinks you were in New York, where do your parents think…" she stopped herself knowing the answer to that. "Where have you been staying?"

"Boo's, Ginny's, Melanie's…" Sasha answered.

"Guyliner's?" Michelle inquired.

"No, he's been Kansas with his Aunt or something. He just got back yesterday" Sasha replied. "I'm going to take a shower, apparently we have a lot of work to do" Sasha said to her and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Michelle knew she would get nothing else from the girl. She understood not wanting to go home. She knew her parents fought a lot. She waited while Sasha took her shower. Took a quick one herself and then they spent the rest of the day cleaning up the studio.

The End.


End file.
